Goodbye Time
by royal destiny
Summary: Haruka and Michiru story about how they came to love one another. Please read and review!


Disclaimer : I don't know Sailor Moon or the song _Goodbye Time_.

Song: _Goodbye Time_ by Blake Shelton

_**song lyrics**_ "talking"

**Goodbye Time **

* * *

_**It's your life**_

_**You say you need a change**_

_**Don't all the dreams we've seen**_

_**Come true mean anything**_

Haruka Tenoh may have been the envy to men and women, but it seemed that the world was her greatest enemy. She had to hide the fact that at eighteen years old she was a single parent to a two and a half year old.

This morning Haruka and her daughter, Gwendalyn, were preparing to meet Haruka's friends in town so she got her daughter dressed and then she dressed herself. Then she drove them to town.

When they reached town, Haruka immediately drove to Makoto's. Makoto knew everything that had happened to her and they were best friends. When she got to Makoto's, Haruka parked her car out front of the apartment building. She grabbed Gwendalyn and went inside.

Gwendalyn was asleep on Haruka's shoulder. So that made her a little bit happy. When Haruka got to the elevators, she saw a young woman. Haruka waited patiently for about a minute.

As soon as they got on the elevator, the young woman said, "Cute kid."

"Thanks." Haruka replied. "I'm Haruka and that's Gwendalyn."

"Michiru." She said as she shook Haruka's hand.

"Nice to meet you. Do you live here?" Haruka kindly asked. She didn't know why, but she was extremely nervous around this girl.

"Nope, I'm visiting a friend. You wouldn't happen to know where 22E is?"

"Yep, that's where I'm heading."

"Cool."

They reached the fifth floor and went to Makoto's apartment. The two of them talked the whole way. Haruka was happy that for once Gwendalyn was asleep.

Michiru knocked on the door, and about thirty seconds later Usagi opened it.

"Guys, Ruka brought a date!" Usagi said.

"No, I didn't," Haruka said.

Just as Haruka was about to say something, Ami said, "Hi Michiru."

"Hi Ami. How have you been?" Michiru asked.

Haruka watched Michiru and Ami talking. All of the sudden, Haruka saw completely jealous. So Haruka walked over to Makoto and handed her Gwendalyn's diaper bag.

"I thought that she wasn't wearing diapers anymore?" Makoto asked.

"She isn't, but it's a just in case bag."

"Oh….yeah….I get it." Makoto replied.

"Just take the bag. I'm gonna go put her in your room."

"All right." Makoto said. She had to laugh because she had never seen Haruka like this.

Haruka put Gwendalyn in Makoto's bed, and was upset. She knew that Gwendalyn loved to see her friends, but as her mother, Haruka, constantly worried about her.

So she left the door cracked, and went back out to the living room. She sat on the couch beside Usagi.

"Ami, how did you meet Michiru?" Makoto asked.

"Um….well….I've known her for a long time…."

"Ami's mom is my family doctor. We've known each other since we were young. We've just recently ran into each other again." Michiru said cutting Ami off.

"Cool." Usagi said.

Haruka sat there being dumbfounded to what was going one. They were talking about her racing career. So Haruka got up, and walked out on Makoto's balcony.

Michiru noticed and excused herself form the conservation which as now would Usagi graduate. Michiru couldn't help but laugh. When she got to the balcony, she saw Haruka.

Haruka heard the door open, and said, "Makoto I'm not talking about it."

"Well you should, but I'm Michiru." She said trying her hardest not to laugh again.

"Sorry…Makoto is always trying to get me to talk abut things." Haruka stated.

"That's all right." Michiru walked to the railing and stood next to Haruka. "So your Haruka Tenoh….you're much cuter in person." She stated.

"Thanks, but I get that a lot." Haruka replied.

"I'm sure. The girls made it sound like…."

"I'm a girl?" Haruka couldn't believe that she said that.

"Yeah…they did. I was trying to figure out why they were saying that, but…"

"Mommy!" Gwendalyn shrieked.

"Excuse me." Haruka said as she ran to Makoto's room. When she got there, her daughter was shaking.

"Gwen what's wrong?" Haruka asked as she sat on the bed.

"I hwad a bwa dewm." Gwendalyn said as she crawled into Haruka's lap.

"It's ok. Come meet Michiru. I'm sure you'll like her." She felt her daughter nod her head. "That's my girl."

_**You say it's different now**_

_**And you keep staring at the door**_

_**How can you walk away**_

_**Don't I matter anymore **_

Haruka picked Gwendalyn up and went to the living room. She didn't know what could have scared her daughter so much because Gwendalyn didn't want to be put down. So they both went back to the balcony.

Michiru saw them and said, "So they were right, you're a girl."

"Yeah, I am. Just don't tell anyone or the press will have a field day." Haruka stated as a matter-of-fact.

"All right, I won't." Just then Michiru noticed that the little girl loosened her grip and turned around. "Hi. I'm Michiru."

"Hi." Gwendalyn nervously said.

Haruka couldn't help but smile. She had no idea why Gwendalyn was so happy with Michiru. Normally it took her a couple of times before she was friendly with anyone. Haruka hoped that Gwendalyn was getting out of that phase.

Haruka watched Gwendalyn talk to Michiru. This truly made her happy. Then Haruka said, "Gwen can you talk to Michiru by yourself?"

"Awll rwight." Gwendalyn said as Haruka put her down.

Haruka walked inside and Minako asked, "What do you think of Michiru?"

"She's nice, and Gwen likes her." Haruka said as she sat in the chair facing the balcony.

"No Ruka, what do you think about her?"

"I already answered that." Haruka replied. She never took her eyes off of Michiru and Gwendalyn.

"Romantically, Ruka!" Minako yelled.

"Oh…I'm not ready yet." Haruka stated.

"But it's been….what three years. Ruka, she's nice and sweet and cute and anything else you can think of. I mean when do you expect on dating again?"

"I dunno….maybe never. This didn't happen to you Minako. You don't have a child to think about! I do." Haruka stated before she got up and left the apartment.

"For giving that speech…she sure did forget about Gwen." Minako unconsciously said.

Michiru came back inside with Gwendalyn and asked, "Where's Haruka?"

"She left." Minako stated.

"Mommy?" Gwendalyn started to cry.

"Gwendalyn don't cry. I'm sure that she didn't want you to get hurt or something." Michiru sweetly said. She didn't know why, but it hurt her to see Gwendalyn crying.

"Bwut I would bee gwood."

"I know." Michiru said as she bent down to Gwendalyn's height. "Maybe she had to do some grown up things. And she didn't want you to know."

"But she's gone, Michiru. Haruka's not coming back." Makoto stated.

"She'll be back. If not for you guys, then for her daughter. Haruka wouldn't leave her." Michiru confidently said. She had to be strong for Gwendalyn. Her theory was that if she was happy then maybe Gwendalyn would be happy too.

"That's what you would think." Makoto said.

"Give me Haruka's number." Michiru stated.

"Why?"

"Because I'm taking Gwendalyn with me." Michiru stated. She honestly had no idea on why she was doing this.

"Ok…I'll go get her diaper bag." Makoto replied as she walked to her bedroom.

"Michiru are you sure you're leaving?" Ami asked.

"Yeah I am. It's getting late…"

"It's only two in the afternoon!" Rei stated.

"Yes, but I want to walk home, and I hate to do it after dark."

"Oh…Minako's always pissing Ruka off, she'll be back." Usagi said. "Oh…Ruka's cell is 426-0814. I doubt that she'll answer so leave a message."

"Thanks." Michiru had programmed the number in her cell phone, and Makoto handed her Gwendalyn's bag.

"Are you sure about this? Because you'll probably have her for at least a couple of days." Ami said.

"Yeah, I am." Michiru replied as she watched Gwendalyn tell everyone bye.

Michiru told everyone bye, and then the two of them left. She could tell that Gwendalyn was upset, but who in their right mind wouldn't be? Michiru decided that maybe ice cream would help Gwendalyn. So they went to the ice parlor at the arcade.

When they got their ice cream, Michiru called Haruka. It kept ringing and ringing finally Haruka's machine picked up.

"Hey you've reached my phone. Leave the usual crap after the beep." Haruka's phone said.

"Haruka Tenoh its Michiru. Listen I have Gwendalyn with me. She's a little upset, but I think that the ice cream is helping. Call me back when you get this. Bye!" Michiru ended the call.

After they were done eating ice cream, they walked back to Michiru's apartment. She could tell that Gwendalyn really didn't want to be there with her. At that moment Michiru's phone rang.

"Hello?" Michiru asked as she tried to open her apartment door.

"It's Haruka." Haruka paused. She was honestly scared because she didn't know where her daughter was. "Where the hell are you and why do you have my daughter?" She demanded.

"Calm down. I have Gwendalyn because I didn't want to leave her with Ami's friends." Michiru said. "And besides Haruka, Gwendalyn wants to be with you. Don't worry, I'll keep her safe. I promise."

"I'm sure that she knows her way home. If you get into trouble call me." Haruka stated.

"All right."

"Where's Gwen?"

"Right here." Michiriu said as she handed the phone to Gwen.

"Mommy?" Gwendalyn nervously asked.

"What are you doing with Michiru? Is she being nice to you?" Haruka was really scared. She had only left her with the girls, but never someone she just met.

"We hwave ice cwem awd wow I won't know."

Haruka couldn't help but laugh at the way her daughter talked. "Good. Are you going to be ok?" Haruka worriedly asked.

"Ywah…."

"That's good because I won't be able to pick you up until tomorrow."

"Awll rwight."

"Love ya Gwen."

"Lwove ywou two."

"Bye."

"Bwye."

Gwendalyn handed the phone to Michiru and she ended the call. Gwendalyn didn't know what to do and neither didn't Michiru. They both watched tv and talked. Before either one of them knew it, they were both asleep.

The next day rolled around and Michiru awoke to a knock on her door. So she got up and opened the door to find Haruka standing here.

"What are you doing here? How did you even get my address?"

"Ami." Haruka stated.

"She's still asleep. Come in and I'll get you some coffee or something."

"Doesn't matter." Haruka said as she followed Michiru to the kitchen. "Was Gwen good?"

"Yeah, Haruka, she was." Michiru said as she grabbed a can of soda. "Here….I don't want to wake her up."

"Good point." Haruka said as she took the can of Dr. Pepper. "Call me Ruka. I mean everyone does."

"Ok…so where did you go?" Michiru kindly asked.

"I drove around and around."

"Why? I mean why should they care what you do with your personal; life?" Michiru asked.

"They shouldn't but Minako does. I haven't dated in three years and ….."

"You're not ready to date again?" Michiru asked as she cut Haruka off.

"Yeah…I thought that I would wait a couple more years."

"Sounds good to me."

The two of them talked like they had known each other forever. Haruka couldn't help but be in love with Michiru. She wanted to tell her what happened and why she had Gwendalyn, but Haruka knew that she couldn't.

_**If being free's**_

_**Worth what you leave behind**_

_**And if it's too late**_

_**For love to change your mind**_

_**Then it's goodbye time **_

"Um…this may sound a little weird, but…"

"What?" Michiru asked.

"Well, Gwen seems to really like you….do you wanna do something together…."

"Like as a date?" Michiru asked.

"Well….sure….just Gwen wants to go to the park…"

"I'll go." Michiru stated.

"Really?" Haruka exclaimed. She saw her nod. "That's great. I think that she'll love that."

Michiru laughed. She couldn't help it. She loved the way Haruka was around her daughter.

The two of them were once again laughing at each other. Michiru wouldn't openly admit it, but she did like Haruka. Haruka wouldn't admit that she liked Michiru. They were chatting about Haruka's racing career when Gwendalyn came running into the kitchen.

"Mwommy!" Gwendalyn said as she jumped into her mother's arms.

"Hi sweetie." Haruka said as she hugged her daughter.

"Awre yowu bewer?" Gwendalyn asked.

"Yep, just a little time was needed to clear my head."

"Cwool."

"Michiru's gonna go to the park with us." Haruka said not knowing what her daughter's reaction would be.

"Yeah!" Gwendalyn shrieked.

The three of them talked for another hour. Then Haruka and Gwendalyn left Michiru's apartment. They were to meet outside Michiru's apartment building at two that afternoon. Needless to say, Michiru and Haruka were both nervous. Gwendalyn was extremely excited.

Haruka didn't need to know what her daughter thought of Michiru because Haruka already knew. The reason that she knew was that it was the same reason that Haruka liked her. She watched her daughter laugh, and Haruka didn't know if Gwendalyn was truly happy or not.

"Gwen, do you like Michiru?" Haruka asked.

"Yeah. Swe's nwce." Gwendalyn replied still looking at the clouds.

"Good."

"Why?" Gwendalyn curiously asked.

"Because I just wondered. Do you know why I left yesterday?"

"Dwid ywou fwght with Mena?" Gwendalyn asked.

"Yep, again." Haruka pulled to the side of the road. "Gwen I need you to be honest with me."

"Oway Mwommy." Gwendalyn fearfully said.

"What do you think of Michiru?"

"I swid I lwke her."

"I know that. So if I were to consider Minako's idea, you would be fine with it?" Haruka curiously asked.

"Swre."

"All right then."

Haruka couldn't believe that her daughter admitted that so easily. She became fearful that her daughter would be more like her, then she wants. As much as that bothered her, some part of her couldn't' help but be happy.

They pulled into the driveway and got out of the car. She watched Gwendalyn run into the house. Haruka knew that her daughter couldn't wait until this afternoon.

By 1:45 Haruka and Gwendalyn were awaiting on Michiru. The afternoon came to fast for Haruka, who seemed to fall more for Michiru each time she saw her. About ten minutes later Michiru came out.

"Hwi Mechiru." Gwendalyn excitedly said as she ran over to hug her.

"Hey Gwen, are you ready to go?" Michiru asked.

"She's been ready since this morning." Haruka stated.

"Good."

The three of them went to the park and then to Pizza Hut to eat. Gwendalyn loved hanging out with Michiru. When Haruka dropped Michiru off at her apartment building, Gwendalyn was asleep in her car seat.

"That was fun. I didn't know she had that much energy." Michiru said. It was the first time that she was extremely happy and exhausted at the same time.

"She gets that from me."

Michiru laughed. "Can I ask you a question?"

Haruka nodded. She was little nervous because she didn't know what it was going to be.

"Minako keeps calling me about you. She says that you need to date. I tried to tell her that I wasn't dating right now either, but she wouldn't listen."

"That sounds like Minako." Haruka stated.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner tomorrow?" Michiru nervously asked.

"Um….I don't know…."

"Just to get her off of our backs. Besides you're telling me that you don't want an evening alone?" Michiru stated.

"Well…" Haruka replied. She wanted to say 'yes', but when she thought about it she wasn't sure.

"I'm only saying dinner, not sex."

They both laughed. Haruka thought about it and then said, "All right, but only if I can find someone to watch Gwen."

"All right. Call me tomorrow afternoon."

"Ok. See you tomorrow then?" Haruka asked.

"Yep. Goodnight Haruka."

"Goodnight." Haruka replied.

Haruka waited until Michiru was in her apartment building and then started the drive home. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't know the light was green until someone honked at her.

Haruka was driving through the intersection when she realized that she was being followed. Then the car behind her, hit her car. Haruka knew how to handle this. What she didn't see were the cares on her left side. The last thing she remembered was being sideswiped and the car flipping.

_**If we had known our love would come to this**_

_**We could have saved our hearts**_

_**The hurt of wasted years **_

The next thing Haruka knew she was in a hospital bed, she looked around to notice that Makoto was asleep in the chair with her head on the bed. It took all of Haruka's strength to touch Makoto's head. When she did, Makoto stirred. The only thing running through Haruka's mid was Gwendalyn.

It took Makoto a couple of minutes to wonder what was touching her, when she lifted her head she was Haruka. She immediately hugged her. "I'm so glad your okay. I was so worried."

Makoto was a little shocked when Haruka managed to put her hand on Makoto. Haruka couldn't talk because of the tube that was in her throat.

"Gwen's going to be fine. She's up and with Usagi. Michiru would have been here, but she's tour right now. She left yesterday. You've been unconscious for a week." Makoto paused. She just kept looking at Haruka. She truly was scared. "Ruka you had everyone scared."

It was this moment that she realized that Makoto was crying. She was so happy that Gwendalyn was ok. Makoto left to go get a doctor. She knew full well that Haruka hated hospitals. Makoto also knew that Haruka needed to see her daughter in person.

A doctor and several nurses came in and checked Haruka. She missed Michiru already and knew that touring meant three to four months and that was only until Michiru could be able to take a break form touring.

It was about forty-five minutes later when the doctors and nurses left. Haruka was glad that the tube was out of her throat.

"How are you feeling?" Makoto asked.

"Like crap…." Haruka said since that was all she managed to get out before her throat started to hurt again.

"Figure that. I'm gonna go see if I can get Gwen in here."

"Good." Haruka couldn't wait see her daughter.

Makoto told her bye and then left. It was about twenty minutes before she returned. Haruka heard the door open and saw Makoto push a wheelchair in with her daughter in it. Behind her was Usagi, Minako, and Rei.

"Hi mommy."

"Hi sweetie." She watched Makoto pick Gwendalyn up and sit her on the bed. "You're not hurt are you?" Haruka asked. She knew better then to talk right now, but she needed to talk to her daughter.

"No..." Gwendalyn said before she hugged her mother. "I was sward."

"Me too."

The four older women just stood there. Then Usagi said, "She's being released today."

"Good." Haruka said.

"She keeps refusing to go home." Rei said.

"I know." Haruka said.

"Michiru called earlier today and said that she'll be back in four more days." Minako said.

"Why?" Haruka asked. She was truly surprised.

"We don't know. She said something about needing to be here with you and Gwen. I honestly think hat she does like you Ruka." Minako said.

"Yeah…" Gwendalyn said.

"I think so too." Haruka said.

The six of them talked about everything from who was going to watch Gwendalyn to the possibility of Michiru really liking Haruka.

Before long, the week had passed. Michiru was on her way back, and Haruka was able to go home. It wasn't long until Makoto was Haruka's house. She was so happy that she didn't have to watch Gwendalyn anymore. When they pulled in the driveway, there was a taxi waiting.

"Can I help you?" Makoto asked. She was nervous because she didn't know who could be in the van.

"Nope. I'll be leaving now. Michiru said as she got out of the taxi.

Gwendalyn jumped out of the car and attached herself to Michiru. "Hi Mechiru."

"Hi Gwen." Michiru said as she picked her up of the ground.

"Michiru, why don't you help Gwendalyn get inside?" Makoto asked.

"All right."

So Gwendalyn and Michiru went inside the house. Michiru couldn't believe how smell the house was. It wasn't small, but compared to her parent' house it was.

"Gwen, where do I put my things?"

"In Mwommy's room!" Gwendalyn happily said.

Michiru didn't know whether or not Gwendalyn was serious. "How about we wait for Haruka to tell me?"

"Ok."

Outside Makoto was trying to get answers out of Haruka. "Haruka do you like her or not?"

"I….you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Of course." Makoto said.

"I do Makoto. I really do. We were going to out the after the crash." Haruka admitted.

"So you're dating again?"

"It was just to convince Minako that we were dating again."

"Oh….like that's gonna work. I would hate to be the one to tell you this, but you, Haruka Tenoh, have fallen in love."

"I have not!" Haruka exclaimed.

"Sure…." Makoto said as they walked to the house.

They went to the living room and found Gwendalyn on the couch watching television. So Haruka sat down next to her daughter and Makoto went in search of Michiru. She found her in the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Makoto asked.

"…." Michiru shook her head.

"What?"

"I'm not fine, ok?" Michiru exclaimed.

Makoto was a little shocked. "What's wrong?"

"I wasn't here…..the doctors said at least….." Michiru stopped. She refused to let herself cry.

"Ruka understands." Makoto said as she pulled Michiru into a hug. "She understands more than anyone."

"Go talk to her. Tell her how you fell. She'll listen and Gwen will too." Michiru nodded. "Kick Gwen out of the room or wait until se goes to bed."

"Why?"

"Because Gwen likes to gossip." Makoto stated.

"Oh…ok."

So they went back to the living room after Michiru calmed down. The four of them sat together and talked. About two hours later, Makoto decided to go home. So that left Haruka, Michiru, and Gwendalyn.

The three of them had dinner, and were watching television when they noticed that Gwendalyn was asleep.

"We should probably put her to bed."

"Yep, we should." Haruka said.

So Michiru picked her up, and followed Haruka to Gwendalyn's room. They put to bed and then went back downstairs. Neither one of them wanted to be alone in the same room with the other.

_**Well it's been fun – **_

_**What else can I say**_

_**If the feeling's gone**_

_**Words won't stop you anyway **_

Michiru couldn't stand the silence any longer and didn't know exactly what to talk about. Then something came to her mind.

"Um….Haruka….when is Gwendalyn's birthday?" Michiru asked.

"May 10th." Haruka stated.

"That's good. Do you know what she wants?"

"Besides a dog, cat, horse, and every other single animal?"

"No way, Ruka." Michiru laughed.

"Hey, you called me Ruka. That's like the second time."

"Sorry, I just needed to think about it." Michiru paused. "What exactly do you want to do for her birthday?"

"Um….maybe just have a little party with just her, me, and you. If you wanna come."

"Sure, I'd love too. What about Ami, Makoto, and the rest of them?"

"Well maybe I'll do something with them later."

"All right….Haruka…does Gwendalyn like me? I just fell th…"

"She adores you Michiru. You just have to realize that she doesn't want to admit it." Haruka said cutting Michiru off.

"Really?"

"Yeah, she does."

"What does she want for her birthday, Ruka?"

"I honestly can't tell you. Because she hasn't even told me."

Michiru sat down on the couch and said, "That is really weird. So how about I take her out and she can look at things."

"Just get something. She isn't going to care."

"All right."

They both sat there in silence. Neither one of them wanted to leave the one. Michiru sate there for about twenty minutes before she excused herself for bed.

Michiru knew that she shouldn't have come home. By hone she did mean Haruka's house. Michiru didn't know why at first she felt so scared, so nervous, but soon realized that it was because she was madly in love with Haruka.

Haruka was downstairs on the couch thinking about Michiru. She needed to know why Michiru was here, and why she cared so much about Gwendalyn. Haruka wanted to go up and talk to Michiru, but she wasn't allowed to walk upstairs. Especially after she went upstairs to tuck Gwendalyn in bed. So she laid on the couch.

A year passed with Haruka and Michiru still denying their feelings to each other. Another year with them not talking to one another. The reason they weren't talking was because someone had told the press that Haruka was a girl. So naturally, Haruka blamed Michiru, but it wasn't her. It was Haurka's manager.

_**If being free's worth what**_

_**You leave behind**_

_**And if it's too late**_

_**For love to change your mind**_

_**Then it's goodbye time**_

_**Goodbye baby **_

"Mommy?" Gwendalyn asked getting Haruka's attention.

"What Gwen?" Haruka asked.

"Isn't that Michiru?" Gwendalyn asked.

Haruka looked all around her. Finally when she spotted her, Haruka picked Gwendalyn up and ran across the street. She stopped in front of Michiru and said, "Hi."

"Hello Haruka, Gwendalyn." Michiru politely said.

"Hi Michiru!" Gwendalyn happily said.

"Michiru I'm so sorry…" Haruka paused. "I'm on my way to Makoto's to drop Gwen off for the weekend. How about you and I have dinner together?"

"Why would I do that?" Michiru angrily said.

"Because…." Haruka paused. "I'm not good with saying what I need to say. I'm better at showing it."

"Fine….I'll be at Ami's."

"Good then I'll see you tonight at eight."

"Fine. Bye Gwendalyn have fun at Makoto's." Michiru said before she walked off.

Haruka and Gwendalyn made their way to Makoto's. When they got there, Makoto noticed that Haruka was actually happy.

"Gwen why don't you go grab some cookies and watch tv?" Makoto asked.

"Ok Makoto." Gwendalyn replied. She loved Makoto's cookies.

Haruka watched Gwendalyn run off, and then said, "What's going on?"

"That's what I should be asking you. What's up?" Makoto asked.

"Nothing…." Haruka said. Makoto just stared at her. Then Haruka said, "Gwen and I saw Michiru and I'm taking her to dinner."

"Well good….This is great Ruka." Makoto happily stated.

"I know, but I can't help but feel extremely nervous."

"Typical Ruka." Makoto said. "Don't worry, you'll be fine."

"Makoto, I have to wait two and a half hours before I can see her. I…."

"Then go see her now. What are you worried about?"

"I don't really know where she is Makoto. She said that she would be at Ami's, but I think that was just so I don't know where she lives."

"Ruka, go to Ami's. I'm pretty sure that she'll be there."

"Ok. Thanks Makoto. Bye Gwendalyn. Bye Makoto." Haruka said on her way out the door.

Just before Haruka stepped out Gwendalyn grabbed a hold of her leg and said, "Bye mommy."

"Gwen let your mommy go." Makoto just saw her tighten her grip around Haruka's leg. "Gwen, let Haruka go. She has to go see Michiru now."

"Gwen, sweetie, let go of my leg." Haruka felt her daughter shake her head no., "Gwendalyn Tenoh let go." Haruka firmly said. She felt Gwendalyn let go and then Haruka turned around. She saw tears in Gwendalyn's eyes. "What's wrong?" Haruka asked. She felt bad that she yelled at Gwendalyn.

"Don't go. I don't want you to go." Gwendalyn sniffled.

"I have to go and do some adult things. You'll have fun with Makoto."

"Ok mommy. I love you."

"I love you too sweetie." Haruka said as she hugged her daughter. After a couple of moments, she let go and said, "I'll be back Sunday night to get you."

"Ok. Bye mommy."

"Bye."

Haruka watched them walk back into Makoto's apartment, and then Haruka headed for the elevator.

As soon as she was out of the apartment building, she headed to Ami's. Haruka had no clue what she was going to say to Michiru. All she knew was that she needed her.

Haruka drove to Ami's. She was more nervous now that she was sitting in front of Ami's house. After about two minutes, she got out of her car and walked to the front door. Just as she was about to knock, the door opened.

"Um…"

"Haruka!" Michiru exclaimed.

"I know that…."

Michiru cut her off with a kiss. As soon as she kissed Haruka, Michiru broke the kiss. "I'm sorry. I just don't know what came over me."

"Don't be." Haruka said as she lifted Michiru's chin. "I'm glad that you did that."

"You are?" Michiru asked. She was really confused.

"Yep because that was the reason I came here..." Haruka paused. "Michiru there isn't a lot that you know about me."

"So?"

"Don't you wanna know why I have Gwen? Better yet how I got her?"

"Not re…. Yeah I do, but I don't really need to know right now."

"I know that you didn't tell the press about me. I'm really sorry that I blamed you."

"It's all right…"

"Michiru I love you. I have since the first time I saw you."

"I love you too Haruka."

Haruka and Michiru kissed each other with every ounce of passion that they had. It was a perfect match. They were soul mates and nothing would ever tear them apart.

_**Then it's goodbye time**_

_**Goodbye Baby **_


End file.
